


The Name Game

by coldfusion9797



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wants to know Becker's first name. Becker doesn't want to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

"So, are you like Madonna then?"  
"What?" It was a weird and unexpected question. Connor was looking at him like an excited puppy. Becker had no idea what had prompted such a question.  
"Like with only one name?"  
Becker tensed. It wasn't something he liked to talk about, and they'd been having such a good time. Apart from making most people uncomfortable, it was just plain embarrassing.  
"Does it matter?" he murmured, aiming to distract Connor by pressing soft kisses to the younger man's neck.  
"I'd like to know."  
"Why?" Becker asked, pulling back somewhat frustrated. It'd be better for them both if Connor would just let it drop.  
"Seems like I should. Considering, you know, the circumstances..." Connor finished, doing that cute thing where his eyes went wide with uncertainty as he waited to see what the response would be. He was talking about them being in bed together and Becker found it amusing that he still couldn't say it considering what they'd done.  
"The circumstances?" Becker quirked an eyebrow teasingly.  
"Yeah," Connor squirmed, "it's like pretty personal and stuff..."  
"Pretty personal and stuff?" Becker repeated, enjoying Connor's discomfort maybe a little too much, but better Connor than him. "Is that what they call it these days?" Connor looked back at Becker seriously for a moment before a smirk slid onto his face.  
"Shut up. You gonna tell me or what?"  
"That would be 'or what'." Becker stated, hoping Connor would accept the conversation was over. No such luck.  
"It must be pretty bad, if you're this reluctant to talk about it," Connor said gleefully. "Is it out of a movie or something? Your mum wasn't a big literary fan was she?"  
"We are not doing this."  
"It's not Fitzwilliam is it?"  
"Fitzwilliam?" Where the hell did he get that from?  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"How do you know that was a no?"  
"You'd have been way more defensive if I was right."  
Becker rolled his eyes and Connor continued to ponder.  
"Rumpelstiltskin?"  
Becker said it this time. "What the hell?"  
"It's an obvious choice in a name guessing game," Connor said as though that was the most logical thing in the world.  
"You are seriously weird."  
"You love it," Connor threw back. It sounded like an invitation.  
"You're lucky I do." Becker pushed himself up and kissed Connor's mouth, then his neck, then began working his way down the smooth skin of his chest. Connor was motionless beneath him, which meant he was thinking. Would it kill him to be a little more into the part where they were naked under the sheets together? Rather than the part where he had a stupid first name he obviously didn't want to share?  
"It's a girl's name, isn't it?"  
Becker groaned, dropping his forehead to rest against Connor's shoulder. There was no escaping it. Why did Connor have to push this? Not for the first time Becker thought his mum must've had a real set on him to give him such a name. What could a newborn have possibly done to deserve it?  
"I knew it! So what is it? Vivian? Kimberly?"  
Becker meant to ignore him but judging from the determined look on his face, Connor wasn't going to let this go. It wasn't surprising, he had survived a year in the Cretaceous period, giving up wasn't something he did.  
"Fine," he sighed, rolling onto his back and slinging an arm over his face. Maybe it would be better if he didn't have to look at Connor when he said this.  
"How about I tell you my middle name. That's pretty personal right? I mean first names are something everyone uses but middle names are kind of secret..." Becker realised then he should have just lied. Used his middle name as his first name and everything would've been fine.  
He felt Connor's fingers tighten around his arm to prize it away from his face. It forced him to face his tormenter. Becker gazed into dark eyes which now watched him intently.  
"It'll be a start."  
"It's James."  
"James. What's so bad about that?"  
"Nothing," Becker admitted. "It's not the problem."  
"Oh c'mon you wuss. This is silly. I've seen you face down a pack of Therocephalians and you can't even tell me, you're adorable boyfriend, your own name?"  
"Boyfriend? Is that what you are?" Connor did have the grace to look a little sheepish.  
"I mean, I just assumed... With everything..."  
"It's fine," Becker smiled to alleviate Connor's concern. Actually upsetting Connor was something he never wanted to do. "I'd like that."  
Connor grinned and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Becker was hoping for more but Connor hadn't forgotten the beginning of their conversation. He should've known better than to think Connor would forget so easily. He was some kind of genius after all.  
"So now that we're officially dating, I really think I need to know."  
"Is it really so important to you?"  
"Well yeah. I want to know the things about you no one else does. Things just for me and you. Your name seems like a good place to start. I know it's not something you like to share, but with me, you can, you know?" And there were the damn puppy dog eyes again. Becker didn't burst Connor's bubble by pointing out that Jess had read his file, Lester too. Besides, Becker couldn't really refuse reasoning like that. Connor just wanted to be close to him.  
"Hilary," he mumbled.  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
"It's Hilary."  
"Hilary?" Connor blinked.  
"Yes?" Becker said, not sure what to make of Connor's uncharacteristically subdued reaction. He watched Connor's face, practically seeing the cogs turning over in his unfathomable mind. The suspense was killing him. "Well?"  
Connor snapped back from wherever his thoughts had taken him, a cheeky grin lighting up his face.  
"I think I'll call you Jamie."  
Becker had to smile too. "Yeah, that works."

**Author's Note:**

> Fitzwilliam is Mr Darcy's first name. It freaked me out when I found out. Like when I found out Becker's first name is Hilary. Not that I'm opposed to them, they were just kinda unexpected is all.


End file.
